The Doorkeeper's Door to Twilight
by Ephemeral Anushka
Summary: Elani is a girl of normal aspirations who just wants to get through life, one day at a time. What will she do when her world gets turned upside down in the blink of a moment- or rather, with the snap of a door? Follow her into a world she only ever read in books as she meets Vampires, Shape-shifters and some new beings of the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story or the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. However, the plot of this story and characters belong to me.

* * *

**Prologue**

The girl told good stories- well, good for children at least. "Di! Tell me one of your stories!" The boy, not more than 9 demanded from the bed he was sprawled on. "Okay but promise me you'll go to sleep after that." "Promise." He said, crossing his fingers behind his back praying his sister wouldn't notice. She smiled knowingly at him but didn't say anything. "I promise", he mumbled, crossing his legs this time.

"There was once a shepherd's boy," she began setting aside her laptop, "who was strong but not in the way you would think- he was crippled and for that, many of his friends made fun of him. But you see, just because he couldn't walk like everybody else did not mean he didn't have strengths. For one he was clever, wise beyond his years." "Like me?" The boy asked. "Just like you", she said.

She paused to recall the rest of the story. "One day, to test him, the king of the land called him to his palace and asked, 'Tell me boy, how many seconds are there in forever?' The boy thought for a moment. Then he said, 'There is a mountain at the edge of the world purely made of diamond. It is two miles wide, two miles high and takes two days to go around it. Every hundred years a little bird comes to sharpen its beak on the mountain. When the entire mountain is chiseled away like that, the first second of forever will have passed.' The king, delighted by his wittiness offered him a position as his adviser. His friends hearing of his feat admired him and asked for forgiveness for their behavior. From that day onward the shepherd's boy was made the royal adviser of the king and stories of his cleverness spread even beyond the kingdom. That's the end", she finished. "I'm clever too, right Di?" The boy asked wonder filling his dark eyes. "Not if you don't go to sleep", she answered and exited the bedroom turning off the lights.

Just as the boy began filling his mind with his very own stories, the man in the wheelchair, who had watched over this specific family for the last 17 years, started spinning plots of his own. _She would be perfect, _he thought with a certain amount of glee. He went through a door that appeared out of thin air, not to return for the next 2 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story or the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. However, the plot of this story and characters belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Between two worlds life hovers like a star,_

_'Twixt night and morn, upon the horizon's verge._

_How little do we know that which we are!_

_How less what we may be!_

_-_ Lord Byron, _Don Juan_

_5__th__ September 2004_

The thing I was most certain about right now was that I was absolutely and irrevocably screwed. It wasn't in the 'drunk teenager got in trouble trying to sneak in after curfew' kind of way either- no, this was some deep shit. Slouched over a stolen cup of coffee while trying not to look people in the eye, I sat stiff as a statue in the waiting area of the Seattle airport for the last hour and half. The nonexistence of a passport or any sort of identification whatsoever in a foreign country tended do that to you.

His dark promises still rang clear in my head. '_You don't know what I can do sweetheart. You don't _know_ me.' 'I'd hate to break our little Neil.' _Neil- what I wouldn't give to feel his little hand in mine right now. The image of his sweet face as I told him I would be gone for a while was one that would stick with me for a long time. But I couldn't dwell on it now. There were more pressing matters at hand. Like how a girl having no family or relatives or record of existence would strive in an altered world, a different _universe._

I drummed my fingers along my thigh contemplating the best way to go about it. Not that there was anything to be done. He had said that things would 'play out the way it's supposed to'- whatever garbage that meant. But I couldn't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs in anticipation of something miraculous. Time was ticking and the guards at the terminal were starting to give me side glances every now and then so I realized I must have started to resemble a runaway criminal.

I was mulling over the best course of action when I heard a commotion. A woman, probably in her 60s, was charging in my general direction like a bull. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" She cried, waving her hands.

I looked behind me to see who she was yelling at but when she swept me in a massive bear hug I became convinced it was me. "Oh wow. Okay", I huffed.

She released me before it got too difficult to breathe. "Elani dear. Oh dear, it's been too long. How have you been?" Without waiting for a response she cupped my face and peered closely. "Oh hun, you look just like your mother", she sniffed. I managed an awkward smile.

_Who was she? And how did she know my name? _A hundred and one such questions sprang up in my mind but before any answer could be considered she was already ushering me out of the exit terminal and into her car.

"You're going to love it in Forks, I know it. All your things arrived a week ago. I got your room set up and everything. Hope you don't mind dear?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head. That was about the only reaction I was capable of giving. _Forks? What? How-What?_

The ride from Seattle to Forks was expectedly long and tiring. The entire journey the woman tried to engage me in various conversations and I nodded and shook my head in appropriate places but mostly kept the responses one worded. _I cannot believe I exist in this world._ I did not want to seem rude to the person who was hopefully going to provide a roof over my head and food in my belly for the next-god knows how many-days. I tried to smile at her effort. But seeing her dejected face I'm pretty sure it came out more forced than I expected. "I'm just tired is all", I offered a pitiful explanation.

"Oh yes I understand dear. Coming all the way from Darjeeling must be exhausting", she said kindly. I felt even guiltier for my aloofness.

I looked out the window at the passing scenery. The high rise apartments and buildings of the city were slowly giving way to lush green trees that grew denser as we passed by. The wind grew steadily chillier and the air of uncertainty hung over my head like a dark cloud.

The events of the past few hours replayed like a reel in my mind. The things I picked up from the one sided conversation we shared was that the woman was my grandmother Illora, my mother's mother, and she owned the only diner in Forks. I considered the possibilities. I never knew my grandmother since she died before I was born. But there definitely were similarities between her and my mother- similar body build and the same hazelnut eyes and dimpled smile that said 'you are the only thing that matter in the world'. Besides, a lot of things were possible, it seemed, such as a door opening to a different universe, a different time and a man I thought I knew threatening me with my little brother's life for something he wanted. God only knew what he wanted. _'Once you've settled in the world I'm sending you, you'll know exactly what I want.' 'Know? How will I know?' _Like a villain that he was, he didn't wait to provide an answer.

I let out a soft sigh as I watched the 'Welcome to Forks' sign go by. I did not want to think about what awaited me in this peculiar innocuous looking town but whatever it was I'll be damned before I let anything come between me and getting back home to my family.

We parked in the garage of a small graying single storeyed house. It looked old, like it could use a paint job, but otherwise sat daintily behind a lawn that overgrew with all sorts of vibrant flowers that stood out from the plain green and grey of its surrounding.

"Home sweet home", Nan announced as I stepped inside the front veranda.

_Not my home, _I thought swallowing the bitter taste. How can a life so perfectly ordinary take a 180 turn for the worse? Only a week ago I was a normal 19 year old girl trying to navigate through college and work and taking care of an 11 year old kid and a sick mother but now I was someone thrown head first into a conundrum I did not even understand to begin with. When people say life gets harder I don't think they mean _this_.

"You go ahead and check out your room dear. Go through that corridor and it's the door to your right. I'll fix you something to eat", Nan called out as she went to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Okay. Thanks", I said and trudged silently to my room. Sleep usually did not come to me easily in situations such as this, so it was unexpected when as soon as I saw the bed I collapsed onto it and passed out like dead weight.

* * *

**AN: **Hello to anyone reading this! This is my first fanfiction ever, or kind of my first story ever, for that matter. I'm just a random someone trying to figure out if writing is my thing or if I should move on to other stuff. So reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Also, English is not my first language, so feel free correct me if there are any mistakes.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_We are such stuff as dreams are made __on_

_-_William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_

_6__th__ September 2004_

I knew a headache was forming within the first minute I opened my eyes to the ceiling of the dim room. Grumbling groggily, I reached out for my phone but instead knocked my glasses off. Stretching, I picked it up and put it on making a mental list of things that had to be done today. _Take Neil to school. Pick up groceries. Consult with the professor regarding the dissertation. Collect the paycheck. Buy a birthday gift for Sara… _and then I remembered I wasn't in Darjeeling anymore. It all came at once like hundred arrows piercing the chest that I actually stumbled back.

There was a knock on the door. "Lani I'm going to make breakfast. Remember school starts in an hour. I'll give you a ride today", the woman who was supposedly my Nan called out and left. I let out an angry groan squashing the urge to hit something.

I looked around the room that was strewn across seemingly with all the knickknacks and memoirs of my actual life. Posters of my favorite band, Sherlock Holmes and comic book superheroes scorned me from their spot on the mint green walls. My best friend Sara's remarkably realistic painting of me and Dexter in the tea garden, a picture of Neil and her playing an intense game of carom as Ma laughed in the background, frames of all my certificates and accolades in singing, and even my old but well-loved guitar sat patiently resting beside the window waiting to be plucked and strummed.

I walked across the room to the vintage record player sitting atop the chest of drawers- a gift by mom on my 16th birthday and brushed my hand across it, craving to feel nostalgic but all I felt was a hollowness- a prickling anger at the things that were so close to me yet felt so far away- because these weren't _mine_. They belonged to somebody whose life wasn't just crumpled like a piece of trash on someone's whim. I didn't realize I was crying until I turned away. Hastily wiping the tears off I went to find the bathroom.

After a hot shower that worked wonders to ease my frayed nerves, I grabbed whatever I could get my hands on first from the drawers which happened to be a faded pair of jeans and a plain maroon t-shirt. Not bothering to brush my hair, I tried smoothing it out with my hands but after a couple of attempts I left the raven nest be. Tying a muffler around my neck I pulled on the same army green coat I had on when I arrived, not wanting to part with it-the only memento I had of _my_ home. I hauled the satchel over my shoulder and left the room with an undecided huff.

Nan's kitchen was small but as neatly organized as my mother's was with all modern appliances on full display in their shining glory. In fact, standing there with her hair up in a messy bun and beating eggs like a pro chef she looked just like my mother.

I cleared my throat, "Good morning." She startled, "My god. For a moment I just thought I saw- nevermind."

I knew what she was going to say though-our startling resemblance. Even though I seemed more like my father- ebony hair and idiosyncrasy wise- I resembled my mother enough that a passing glance would be sufficient to point to our relation. The same light brown eyes and dimpled smile, similar height and curvy frame, although while she carried herself gracefully, I still had trouble walking without seeming like I had the world's burden placed on my shoulder.

"The room looks very nice. Thank you for doing that for me." I attempted a conversation. "It was no bother dear. I wanted you to be as comfortable here as possible. And who else am I going to do it for if not my granddaughter?" But I wasn't her granddaughter, only a temporary replacement. I smiled.

"Do you like bacon and eggs on toast?" She asked heating a frying pan. "I'm actually vegetarian." "Oh I didn't know that." She put away the bacon, a thoughtful look on her face. "I do eat eggs though", I said.

A delicious breakfast later Nan gave me a ride. "I put your name in Forks High as soon as I knew you were coming." I said nothing. "It's not far from here. You can walk there yourself from next time. I know you don't have your driving license yet." _I had, but I left it back_ _at_ _home_. I wasn't going to tell her that though.

"You don't mind dear? It's just that I have to be at the diner by 8 every morning. Otherwise I would give you a ride everyday", she said apologetically. "No I don't mind. I like walking." I waved it off.

"There we are", Nan pointed.

I saw a cluster of red brick buildings and the sign 'Forks High School-Home of the Spartans' and my heart plummeted. I had ignorantly thought I was enrolled in a university or at least a college of some sort but to my utter dismay this universe's version of myself was still a junior in high school. _God don't do this. Please don't do this. _

"There's the office. You have your phone right?" she asked. "Oh I- er sort of broke it yesterday", I lied.

"Okay. We'll get you a new phone then", she patted my hand. "Now I'll be back to pick you up at, say around 3-ish?" I nodded but before I could get out she tugged my wrist back and gave me a small peck in the cheek. "Have a great day, Lani", she said smiling widely, placing her hand on top of my head. I blinked, touched by the simple gesture. I tried to smile back just as widely, "See you Nan." I got off the car and walked towards what would quite possibly be my doom.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Oof! Watch where you're going four eyes", a tall girl who walked into me shrieked.

"Well you bumped into me", I helped her up with her backpack. "Oh really?" She eyed me from head to toe, "Wait you're the new girl Elena right?"

"It's Elani and yes", I hoisted my satchel over the shoulder.

"I thought Indians were supposed to be dark?" She frowned at my light beige complexion. _Okay that's not mildly racist or anything. _"That's why I packed my bags and made a run for it", I joked not knowing how else to respond. She didn't get it.

"Welcome to Forks High", she faked a smile and sauntered off in another direction. _And that was one experience alright, _I shook my head and walked over to the office.

The inside of the office was warm, a pleasant change from the outside chill. I walked up to the red headed lady behind the counter.

"Hi. I'm Elani Dey. I'm the new student?" I managed to sound sure even though I was feeling anything but.

"Oh yes. Yes of course. You're Illora's granddaughter. I'm so sorry for your loss", she said in sympathy.

"Thank you", I said even though I had no idea what she was talking about. Nan barely said one word about the circumstances of my arrival in the United States. But I could make an educated guess. From the look Mrs Cope was giving me along with Nan's refusal to talk about anything family related I'd wager it was some misfortune befalling this world's Ma and Neil. I immediately felt horrible for betting on something like that. Whatever this world's Elani had faced was just as terrible, if not more, than what I was facing. Where was she now? Was she safe? Was she happy? Was she _dead? _

"Okay here's your schedule and a map of the campus. You need to get signatures of all your teachers in this slip and bring it back to me at the end of the day", she said handing me slips of paper.

I looked at my schedule. _Maths, English, ugh P.E, World History, Spanish, Biology…wait what- Spanish?_

"Uh Mrs Cope? They don't teach Spanish in higher secondary in India. I didn't have it in my previous col-school. Can I switch out of that class?" I asked making my eyes wider.

"Well let's see… Ah, you're in luck. It's just the beginning of the semester so we have two seats available- one in Music and the other in AP Government", she informed.

"Can I take the one in Music?" "You can. Just a moment. Here's your new schedule. Just get me that slip after your last period. Have a nice day and welcome to Forks High", she said cheerily. I nodded and exited the office carrying a foreboding in my gut that I was missing something, something significant.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

High school wasn't a particularly loved chapter of my school life. It wasn't that I outright hated everything about it. No, those days had its charming moments too-like me and Sara along with our very own little band of merry teens bunking the last period to go and watch the sunset over the plantation hills; Sid's top notch mimicry of the annoying Mr Desai we all disliked with vigor; sniffling and some downright wailing like melodramatic monkeys on the farewell day-those were better days, the ones I missed the most.

It was the phase in my personal life that I wanted to forget. The day my father- even though he didn't deserve that title- left us to fend for ourselves, the day Ma got diagnosed for the second time with breast cancer, the day I went to being a carefree teenager to having the weight of the family thrusted on my shoulders- I wanted to lock those memories away forever in a dark corner of my mind. But I couldn't, because this was the reality- the most brutal but genuine facts of my life.

I wound my way through the halls thinking such thoughts as I finally found the class I was supposed to be in. All heads turned in my direction in disturbing sync as I walked in and I dared not look anyone in the eye. I handed the slip to the teacher and informed him that I was the new student, all the while silently praying that he would just direct me to my seat, but alas! That was wishful thinking because the balding spectacled man made me stand in front and introduce myself. _Seriously who even does that anymore? _

I pushed my glasses higher up my nose."Hi. My name is Elani Dey. I moved here from Darjeeling, India and I'm honestly horrible at math so I hope Mr Coleman would excuse me if I zone out periodically", I said without much thought, which I regretted instantly. A few chuckled and others murmured among themselves but most gawked at me like I was a museum piece. _Ah_ _teens_.

Mr Coleman cleared his throat, "Your zoning out will not be tolerated Miss Dey. You can take a seat beside Miss Jenkins so I can keep an eye on you", he pointed at an empty desk up front. _Brilliant. Two minutes in and I already made it on someone's radar._

"Hey I'm Ashleigh", the dark caramel skinned girl beside me said and held out a hand. I shook it warmly, "I'm Elani."

"Your accent's lovely. So exotic", she remarked. I smiled at her friendliness.

"So you're Illora's granddaughter yeah?" "How do you know that?" I asked.

"It's a small town. Word gets around pretty fast", she explained, "Besides, everyone knows Illora. She makes like the best coffee cakes in dreary old Forks." I chuckled. "Yeah."

I produced a palm sized tin foil wrapped package from my bag and handed it to her from under the desk. Her cerulean eyes lighted up and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks. I totally skipped breakfast today. Wait is this like-like some sort of caffeinated bribe to get me to be your friend?" She asked playfully. "Maybe", I answered just as playfully. "Good 'cause it's working", she sang.

The teacher then advanced to bang his hand on the table to draw our attention and began droning on about trigonometric functions. Just as promised, I zoned out inconspicuously.

After class Ashleigh compared our schedules. "Oh cool. We have Music together. What do you play?" She asked. "I play the guitar." "Nice. I play the cello. Maybe we can create a guitar-cello duet together", she smirked impishly. "It'll be a masterpiece", I nodded in mock seriousness.

"Hey will you sit with me in lunch? I'll introduce you to my other friends", she said. "Sure", I agreed. "See you at the cafeteria Lani", she waved and went on to her next class which was in opposite direction to mine.

The rest of the day went by comparatively smoothly, _thank goodness_, although I did not want to jinx it yet. The reading list for English was quite basic- books I'd already read. The syllabus for World History was a bit extensive albeit fascinating. Lunch came by fairly quickly and I wiggled my way through mass of student bodies and into the cafeteria. I found Ashleigh sitting at a table in the corner engaged in a rather aggressive arm wrestling match with a gangly ginger haired boy and a similar looking ginger haired girl hooting and cheering for her. She won easily.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side", I said as I plopped down on the seat beside Ashleigh.

"Lani! I thought you were lost. I was gonna send a search party for you and everything", she flailed her hands in overemphasis. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Guys this is Elani Dey. Lani this is Tweedledee and Tweedledum", she introduced.

"Ash that's for identical twins which we're not. Hi I'm Sophie and this is Samuel", the girl introduced.

"So new girl," Samuel said, "how's mind numbingly boring Forks working out for you so far?" he asked.

"It's not so bad. The green kind of grows on you. Can't say the same about some people though", I said giving a side glance at a blonde girl sitting two tables across.

"Ooh. Yeah that's Lauren Mallory the head cheerleader and- excuse my bluntness- resident bitch of Forks High. What'd she do?" Ashleigh asked popping a fry in her mouth.

"Nothing serious. Just some friendly bigotry. That's all", I replied.

"Ignore her. She's unfamiliar with the concept of civility", Sophie said, "Ash told us you play the guitar? Sam here plays the drums."

"Our dream of creating a musical masterpiece is so on Lani", Ashleigh sighed dreamily. "Hell yeah! Our very own boy band", Sam said fist bumping with Ashleigh. I chuckled.

I glanced around the room, observing all the teenagers mingling about, laughing and enjoying their day without a care in the world. Right now the juxtaposition of their lives and mine seemed quite comical. _I wonder what Sara's doing right now? Was she in Bangalore training under that high tech robotics company yet? Does she think about me? Does she miss me?_ The thoughts whirring in my mind came to an abrupt halt when my gaze landed on a table at the far end corner of the room. I blinked a fair few times and wiped my glasses thinking it must be some sort of trick but to my rising horror the sight remained the same. Five strangers sat aloof and still as corpses with varying degrees of emotion on their unnaturally stunning faces. But they weren't strangers because I knew them. Back at my world they were actors. _"You're going to love it Forks." "In Forks." "**Bloody Forks**!" _

"Ah, I see the new girl has spotted the enigmatic Cullens", Sam said, "They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids._"_

"Don't worry, this isn't like segregation though. They just like to keep to themselves", Ash continued.

They kept talking but I stopped listening. The silence became deafening in my ears, the only audible sound being the rapid thump of own heart. Then all hell broke loose. "Shit! Oh shit, shit, shit! I knew I was forgetting something! But how can-" I stood up with a jolt and in my haste spilled water all over the food and table. During these moments of sheer panic I did not realize the scene I was creating. Every eye in the cafeteria turned to me. This time the silence was real.

"Lani, are you okay?" Sophie asked concerned. "I'm sorry. I just-excuse me I n-need to go to the," but I had already picked up my bag and bolted out the door before I could say 'washroom'. _Twilight. I was in fucking Twilight._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Since I was a kid my mother had fervently instilled into me that books were a way of escaping into the unknown and beyond- _a way of living a different life every day._ So I made a point to read. And I read to Neil. His favorite was Harry Potter.

"_'Where are you?' I asked_." It was a game he and I used to play whenever we wanted to escape. "_'I'm at Hogwarts, planning a prank with the Weasley twins.' He said._ _'Ha!_ _I'm in the TARDIS whizzing through time and space_.' '_Not fair. I wanna be there too!' He pouted."_ I wish he was here with me.

It was needless to say that I loved stories. Only once in a blue moon there would come a story I would not care very much about. To my misfortune, the story I found myself in right now was one of them. _Twilight._ In my rush to get away from people I had ran off into the woods and slumped against a tree. _My panicking is not going to help anybody, _I reasoned attempting to calm my breathing and wiped the cold sweat from my brow. But playing a game and _actually being_ in an alternate world were two very different things. And I had to tread carefully in this place. I had read enough fan fictions to know that. _My life itself has turned into someone's fan fiction. _The bitterness and anger I had tried to push past yesterday washed over me once again. _This is all his bloody fault. He put me in this position._

I had never in my dizziest daydreams imagined that the man I had once called my father would do something like this to me. When his eccentricities turned into insanity I could not tell. I had tried to reason with him, done everything in my power to make him see that he was hurting his own family, his own_ blood _but when he only looked on with a blank stare I came to realise that this man was not my father anymore. The man, who had taught me how to hold a guitar, taught Neil how to ride a bicycle, who would do anything to make the woman he loved smile was gone and in his place was this maniac who could go to any disgusting lengths to get what he wanted.

What did he want? Why did he bring me _here_? _How_ had he brought me here? The last thing I remembered before being pushed in through a doorway was him snapping his fingers and the door magically appearing out of nowhere. _On top of a lunatic, he wasn't a magician now, was he?_

I couldn't think any longer on it because Ashleigh appeared in front of me huffing and puffing. "Jesus, you can run! What the hell happened back there?" She asked, concern rich in her blue eyes.

"Panic attack", I decided half-truth was better than an entire lie.

"You gave us quite a scare there. Are you alright now?" "I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys", I mumbled.

She waved it off, "Come on. I'll walk with you to Biology." I nodded, deciding it best not to avoid the unavoidable.

The hallway was empty, students already in their respective classes. I stopped before mine.

"I have physics now. So this might be your best chance to kill me and say I tripped", Ash attempted to cheer me up. I smiled at her effort.

"You sure you're okay?" "Positive", I nodded in reassurance.

"I'll see you in Music class then", she waved and went on her way. I took in a lungful of air and entered. _Here goes nothing._

Heads turned in my direction, much in the same way as they had in Maths but thankfully the teacher did not make me stand in front and introduce myself. No- he did much worse. "You can take the seat beside Mr Cullen", he said handing me the books.

My feet froze mid-shuffle. I desperately looked around the room but for the second time, to my horror, the only seat empty was the one beside Mr Cullen. _Edward bloody Cullen. _He sat upright, unmoving, not blinking, probably not even breathing and I had to mentally restrain myself from bolting out the door again. I sent a silent prayer to all the 3 million Hindu gods there were to let me survive today.

I sat as far away from him as possible which only allowed for about less than 2 feet of distance between us. I took out my notebook, mindful not to think words such as 'bloodsucker' or 'undead' or 'Dracula'. One of the perks of being raised as a bilingual was that I could switch from Assamese to English and vice versa without effort-even in my thoughts- which saved me from mind reading immortals. I only hoped against all minor odds that Edward Cullen did not happen to know Assamese.

I took all the precautions I could think of- breathing as shallowly as I could; keeping my heart under control, though that seemed to be difficult given who or rather _what_ was sitting at arm's length beside me; covering any unnecessarily exposed artery; and letting my hair act as my first line of defence, although I was sure my hair wouldn't amount to anything if Edward decided I was going to be his mid-day meal. In fact, I could feel his stare on the side of my face through the locks. _So much for precautions, _I thought wiping the sweat collecting on my upper lip. I pretended to take notes, even though Biology was the last thing on my mind. I wanted socializing to be kept to a minimum, or better yet avoid it totally. But the gods were out to have a good laugh at my expense.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Elani Dey", came his mellow voice.

I considered ignoring him completely but being blatantly rude to someone, even if they were bloodsucking vampires, was not a part of my upbringing. "That's not technically a question but yes, I am." I replied, using more words than I initially intended.

He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier", he said. "It's okay. You weren't in any of my previous classes." I shrugged it off. "Actually I was. In English."

It seemed my bad luck knew no bounds today. I cursed at my ignorance. "Oh. I didn't see you. I sat at the front", I excused going back to taking pretend notes signalling the end of the conversation. He did not get the signal.

"How do you like the weather here?"

_Seriously? What's wrong with this guy?_ I turned to face him slightly. "Really? The weather? Is that literally the first thing that comes to your mind for a conversation starter?" I answered his question with a few of my own, hoping I sounded enough snippy so that he'd leave me alone.

He shrugged, somehow managing to make even the simple gesture look attractive. "What would you like to talk about then?" He asked. _I don't want to talk about anything with you._ I sighed."I like the weather. The cold makes you appreciate the warmth of things you'd otherwise ignore", I said. He had a thoughtful look on his face and I took this time to observe him closely.

His windswept copper hair was arranged in perfect disarray; a perfectly sculpted jaw and perfectly arched mouth downturned slightly as if he was trying to figure something out. _Probably reading my mind._ Broad but lean shoulders hunched slightly to appear human-like, key words being 'appear' and 'like'. His perfect topaz eyes were considering me in the same way I was considering him. _At least he's not hungry. Thank the bloody gods for that. _I realised I had used the word 'perfect' for his description multiple times. _Too flawless, _I thought_. _That was the biggest problem with him. He was impeccable in ways when no one person was supposed to be.

"How do _you _like the weather?" I asked. He shrugged again, "I got used to it."

That could either mean he hates it or he has no concrete opinion on it. I decided it was the former. When I told him so he chuckled and even that sounded harmonic. _My God he's faultless_, I thought clapping my forehead.

"Is something the matter Miss Dey?" Mr Banner asked appearing interrupted mid-way from explaining the characteristics of mitochondria. I looked at Edward who was frowning and smirking at the same time. I shook my head and went on to take real notes this time.

"Why did you come here?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

_Honestly, this guy is gonna get me in trouble. _"Excuse me?" I whispered, not wanting to get on Mr Banner's radar as well.

"I mean why did you come to Forks?" he whispered along with me. _I wish I could tell you. But I don't even know myself. _"My grandmother lives here. My family- they uh," I swallowed having no clue what to say, so I said, "I had nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry," he said sounding surprisingly genuine.

The rest of the class passed by silently, without any awkward conversation for which I was eternally grateful. When the bell rang he and I were the first to rise from our seats- him because it was probably snack time and me because I wanted to get away from school.

"I'll see you tomorrow _Lani",_ he said walking straight out without looking back.

That caused me to lag behind. He_ used my nickname__._ I dreaded that he thought of us as chums now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **You can listen to Hotel California by Eagles while reading this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The world breaks everyone, and afterward,_

_many are strong at the broken places._

_-_Ernest Hemingway

_10__th__ September 2004_

The entire fiasco of my first day at school left me questioning different things- among which one was my own sanity- whether all of this was real or if I was losing my mind. And as I lay on the bed that night mulling over the very real latter prospect, I recalled my father's warning, _'Until you know what you have to do, don't do anything. You don't want your brother to pay for your mistakes.' _I had sat upright and gone over to the second hand computer on my desk- a battered old thing that had taken nearly 45 minutes to boot up. I went on the internet and typed 'Twilight Saga' onto it. After another half hour of loading, the search showed me no results so I typed 'Robert Pattinson' and 'Kristen Stewart' but even that granted no outcome. The computer then had shut off on itself- the two searches having been too much for it to bear and with it went the last of my hopes of all this being a ghastly dream. That was the first night in Forks I let myself cry willingly.

"Who's the chief of police here in Forks?" I had asked Nan the next morning. "It's Charlie Swan. I've known him since a long time. Good man. He comes to the diner regularly. Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason really. Just curious." She had a doubtful look on her face but didn't say anything.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here. I went to Port Angeles yesterday after dropping you off." She handed me a small shiny Blackberry. My mouth must have hung open. "Nan. You didn't have to", I muttered. Surely a Blackberry would have cost a pretty penny in the early 2000s."But I wanted to." The smile on her face was familiar and adoring smile and I could not look on any longer for the fear that she would not find the granddaughter she was smiling at. "Thanks Nan", I said putting as much sincerity in my voice as I could.

Today was the last day of school before weekend started which was about the only good news I could think of at the moment. As I tied the laces of my sneakers I thought about the timeline of the book-or movie I was in. This was 2004. And from what little I could recall, Bella came to Forks in the middle of the term, which should be somewhere around January next year. That gave me about 4 months before the fated to be yet unhealthy relationship of Edward and Bella began. _That should be more than enough time for me to do whatever I'm here for and get the hell out,_ I thought, because no way in hell was I going to stick around for shit to blow up.

The walk to school was not long, about 15 minutes but I still panted hard as I reached the school parking lot. I had to run half the way since it began raining cats and dogs. The students had already filed inside. I was pretty soaked. _That's what you get when you forget an umbrella or a raincoat, _I thought shaking water out of my hair. It also did not help my case when Mr Coleman, the prude, gave me an earful for tardiness, because I was and I quote 'a good 5 minutes late'.

"Psst. Are you going to Music class today? Miss Norman is finally back from her vacation", Ash whispered beside me after I settled into my seat. "Yeah I'll be there." "This time for real right?" she raised a questioning brow.

I had started to skip a few classes here and there in hopes of skirting Edward the century old immortal. In fact, I was evading all things vampire which meant wholly ignoring him and his not so merry group of eternal supermodels. _Upbringing and morals can take a backseat for now. This is survival 101 right here._

"As real as this coffee cake in my hand", I smirked handing her the tin foil wrapped package.

It had become a sort of ritual for us- I gave her Nan's coffee cake and she wholeheartedly reciprocated by giving me her Mum's chocolate chip cookie. Suffice it to say that they were the best cookies I had ever had the privilege of eating. _There is no better way to friendship than through food, _I thought smiling to myself.

I entered into English switching my thoughts to my native tongue now that I knew he would be there. As usual I sat at the front, avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially golden ones. But I could feel his stare burning holes at the back of my neck. I re adjusted my glasses. It was disconcerting to say the least, how he was half a step away from being a complete Gary Stu if it wasn't for his over protective nature and stalker syndrome. And it was even more disconcerting how no one around me seemed to have any inkling of the downright inhuman being sitting right next to them. You would think the unusual golden eyes or abnormal beauty would have given them away by now.

"Hey El, how you doin?" Came the jubilant voice of Mike Newton.

"It's way too early in the morning to be quoting Joey Tribbiani, Newton. And don't call me that. It's either Elani or Lani", I said turning to face the blonde boy. Mike was a sweet guy, as I had come to know on my second day, if only a little too eager to please.

He grinned brightly, "So I can call you Lani then?" I grinned back, "Only if I get to call you Michael." His baby blue eyes widened, "How-how did you," he spluttered. "I'm a magician. I don't reveal my secrets", I patted his head in jest.

The secret was that I had simply guessed. "Elani it is then", he smirked and walked back to his seat. The class droned on painfully long and I kept feeling the metaphorical hole at the back of my neck.

The bell rang after what seemed like half an eternity and I was gathering my notes when from my peripheral vision I saw Edward making his way towards me. I stuffed everything inside the bag hurriedly and high tailed out of there before another round of awkward conversation could commence.

At lunch Sam challenged me to a friendly contest of arm wrestling, probably to revive his lost glory after losing badly to Ash days ago. I conceded as I could not resist wide green eyes. And as it turned out, I won.

"Left is my dominant hand. You definitely would have beaten me if it was my right hand", I said after seeing the combination of his curses and pout.

"Yeah no. Have you seen his hands? It's because you're stick thin Sammy", Sophie goaded him and shoved him playfully. He staggered sideways. "I rest my case", she gestured. "Not everyone is a boulder like you", Sam muttered narrowing his eyes. Everyone laughed.

Nostalgia hit me like a crashing wave over the shore. _"'You're so skinny Sara. Skinny and tall and then a bit more skinny-just like that lamp post over there.''Yeah not everyone can have so much meat on their bones like you Lani.' She rolled her eyes. 'Are you calling me fat?' I narrowed mine. 'No silly. I'm calling you well fed.' We stared at each other then burst out laughing."_ That was the start of a wonderful friendship. It was also 10 years ago. Now we both were worlds apart. Literally.

I looked at the people sitting in front of me- these people I met not even a week ago who already considered me their friend. I wasn't even from the same time as them. I was a phony. An unexpected and unwelcome lump lodged in my throat. _What am I doing? Take me back. Please take me back._ Not wanting to embarrass myself by breaking down in front of all these people I excused myself to the washroom. On the way across the cafeteria my eyes darted over to the Cullen table and I saw Edward staring fixedly at me with his extraordinary eyes. It was then I realized with dread that I had forgotten to switch my thoughts.

I hid myself in the toilet for the rest of lunch like a loser and washed my face with ice cold water, ignoring the twitch of my hand and pushing the swirling thoughts of home to the back of my mind. I walked out, slipping on a composed facade and headed toward Biology.

Edward was already there when I arrived, not many other students were. I walked over to my seat and sat down, taking the precautions I did since first day. "You're avoiding me", he stated as a matter of fact. I licked my dry lips and drummed my fingers along the desk.

"Please don't", he said, somehow knowing that a lie was at the tip of my tongue, "Why?" he asked then.

It was such a simple question-_why- _with no layers and no complexities. The answer though, was a different story. It was riddled with questions of its own I had no answers to. Neither did I have any idea what I was doing here nor what I was _supposed _to be doing. So I did what I did best, I avoided. I knew I landed in Forks with no fault of his or his family and I felt like a hypocrite for judging them so quickly without even trying to get to know them.

I realized I was staring at him for too long without saying anything. "I uh-It's just-I have a lot on my mind right now," I sighed having nothing better to say.

_Please leave it alone, _I thought in English hoping he would hear it. "I'm sorry", I said, owing him at least that much.

"I understand." _Do you? _His eyes conveyed candour and I looked away seeing the depth in them for the first time.

The rest of the students filed inside and Mr Banner started his lecture. Today we were given a worksheet to work on together with our respective lab partners. "You wanna go first?" I asked.

He shrugged, "People say ladies first." "Yeah, people also say chivalry's dead." "You don't like chivalry?" he asked, his brows furrowed in question. "I don't mind it. But I like genuineness more", I replied passing the paper to him.

He filled in his part without so much as batting an eyelash. _Wow. _"Dude, are you like David Baltimore or something? Party hard but study harder, don't you?" I asked. He shrugged sliding the sheet back to me. "Is that your natural reaction to everything? Shrugging?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. In response he shrugged again. I laughed out loud at that.

"Oh hell", I muttered, feeling a sneeze coming. I braced myself but it didn't happen. "What is it?" Edward asked.

"S'nothing. I just felt-" It came mid-sentence, embarrassingly loud and thrice in a row. The entire desk shook with the force. The students along with Mr Banner turned to look at me. I smiled sheepishly at them and discreetly tried to melt on the spot.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Yes, yes. Laugh it out, why don't you?" I mumbled feeling heat creep up my face up to my ears. "Here", he said handing me a crisp white handkerchief. "Oh there's no need really", I refused politely. "Take it. You need it more than I do", he insisted. I accepted it, though why he would even have a hankie was a question I filed for another day. "Thanks. Although you won't be getting it back any time soon."

The rest of the class passed without any other distressing moments. The students groaned at their worksheets. Mr Banner moved on to reprimanding those who used unfair means. And Edward went back to his brooding- _No. No more judgments from now on, _I thought. I also decided that I was not going to actively avoid him anymore. Although that didn't mean he and I were buddies now. What little chats we had, I was sure it was not going to go past 'casual acquaintances' status. And I was pleased with it.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

One of the few things Sara regularly reminded me was to bunk classes every now and then, especially if it was a boring one. _'You don't have to be a teacher's good pet. Those are the dull kind,'_ she used to say. And Neil being a pro at faking stomach aches taught me a couple of tricks as well. So with those skills getting out of P.E was fairly easy.

I was loitering in the corridors, dodging teachers that passed by here and there, feeling like a high school kid once again when I bumped into a wall. I was about to crash to the floor but a pale hand steadied me just in time. I looked up realizing it wasn't a wall at all but Alice Cullen. Jasper was standing beside her with a curious look on his face. _He's an empath, _I recalled.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, I uh didn't see you there," I said. They both had similar looks on their faces, like I had caught them off guard or something. That wasn't possible. They were vampires. They would have smelt me or heard my heartbeat. _Okay that sounded so weird._

"It's okay. I didn't see you either," Alice's chiming voice sounded musical. It registered somewhere at the back of my mind that her first words to me were a lie but I pushed it away.

"I'm Alice Cullen. And this is Jasper", she introduced wearing a bright smile. I extended a hand, "I'm Elani." They both looked at my hand and back at me like I had presented them Medusa's head. I realized my error and started to retract it when Alice's hand shot out and clutched mine, giving it a gentle shake. She was smiling even broadly. The fact that their skin was ice cold did not surprise me as much as the fact that Jasper shook my hand as well. _If I remember correctly, wasn't he the volatile one? _

"So were you going somewhere?" Alice asked sparing a quick glance at Jasper.

"Oh. Not really. I was, er, sort of bunking", I replied, suddenly feeling more awkward than I already was. She laughed. I recalled the author comparing her to a pixie. It was a pretty accurate comparison. "So were we", she said, "How'd you get out?" "I faked a stomach ache", I grinned. She nodded, "Classic."

"Yeah my brother taught me how to do that in a convincing way." At the mention of Neil she sobered. Jasper too went stone faced. "I'm so sorry", she said honesty lacing her words. I gave a neutral shrug and nodded. I was not going to mourn over my brother who was very much alive and as long as I lived I would make sure it stayed that way.

"Do you want to come to the music room with us? It's a good place to lay low until the bell rings." I found myself in a bit of a pickle now as I couldn't find a decent excuse quickly enough and Alice already started to drag me along with her. I knew they definitely weren't headed towards the music room before I came upon them. It was a ruse of some kind. Although why they would bother with me was something that escaped me.

Jasper walked a few paces in front of us and suddenly halted. "Miss Dey. What're you doing here? Don't you have P.E.?" Came the voice of Mr Coleman.

"I have stomach ache sir. Coach Clapp gave me a pass," I said. "Oh you have stomach ache now do you?" He scowled at me, ignoring Jasper and Alice, probably too intimidated to even make eye contact. _Whatever did I do to him? _From the corner of my eye I saw Alice open her mouth but I squeezed her hand.

"Yes. Menstrual cramps. _Sir", _I drawled out the last word for good measure. Mr Coleman went red in the face and strutted out the hallway without another word. "Honestly, what's that guy's problem?" I motioned towards the way he went.

Alice snickered, "You showed him though!"

"You know he kinda reminds me of Severus Snape. For a moment I thought he was going to say 'Ten points from Gryffindor'." I said in my best Alan Rickman impression. Alice's tinkling laugh echoed in the hallway. Even Jasper chuckled. _Glad to have lightened the mood, _I smiled to myself.

The Music room was just adjacent to the library. It was smaller, compared to the one back in my University. But selections of different instrument were strewn across the room in the same way. I smiled at the electric guitar that rested in its stand, all shining and beautiful.

"You play?" Jasper asked me for the first time, noticing my smile. "Um yeah."

"Will you play for us Lani?" Alice asked. "Oh I'm not-" I began. "Oh come on! Please?" It was difficult to resist her Tinkerbell face. "Well okay. But stop me when the bell rings."

I sat still for a moment in a stool having tuned the instrument. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I began to strum the intro of Hotel California. The sounds filled the room and me as the words flew out, taking with them the anxiety and fear I had suppressed since the last few days. For the first time in what felt like forever, I fell into the music.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair,_

_Warm smell of Colitas rising up through the air._

_Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light._

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, _

_I had to stop for the night._

The weave of tunes made me reminisce the place I yearned to be-_home_. I remembered our old rust red Zen and going for trips over the tea gardens-a memory brimming with happiness and hope. The hypnotic scents of fresh air and tea leaves mingling together and rushing in through the open windows whilst Eagles, Pink Floyd and Santana played on loop-they were Pa's favourites. And the first song he ever taught me to play was Hotel California. He once told me he had played it for Ma a long time ago and that she was charmed the moment she heard him play. He was loving back then. Patient even. He had been a real father.

_Last thing I remember I was running for the door,_

_I had to find a passage back to the place I was before._

'_Relax', said the night man, 'We are programmed to receive.'_

'_You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave.'_

The tempo increased as the guitar solo came, the chords intertwining together to make a beautiful resonance. I had spent months trying to perfect it. The image of his face when I played it effortlessly for the first time came to mind-the crinkle of his eyes and the proud line of smile on his face, Neil sitting beside me clapping along with Ma so hard that his hands had gone red. As the last of the notes gathered momentum so did the memories, filling up the cracks within my heart, if only for a few moments. One after the other all the joyful moments I shared with my loved ones-Ma, Neil, Sara and even Pa- coalesced together and then vanished as I left the end note hanging in the air.

I couldn't repress the sigh that escaped me as I came back down to the present, remembering where I was and who I was with and reluctantly opened my eyes. Expecting to see only two people I was met with the sight of a room half full of students. Stunned, I gawked at them. Ashleigh and Sam and a handful of other juniors stood at the front grinning from ear to ear. Then they started to applaud. I felt heat rise up my face as I made my way over to Alice and Jasper, and surprisingly Edward who stood at the corner wearing wide grins.

"You were supposed to tell me when the bell rang", I mumbled to Alice. "And interrupt that kind of performance? Absolutely not", she chirped.

I went still with amazement when she proceeded to hug me. "Thank you for playing for us. That was wonderful." "It was no problem. I'm glad you like it", I said honestly, recovering from my stupor.

Jasper smiled warmly at me, "And I hope you'll play for us again someday." I smiled back, "Only if we're bunking class together." "Deal." He said and I stuck my hand out to shake on it. He hesitated at first but took it giving it a firm shake. My smile broadened at that. And with a wave both of them went their way for the last period.

"So Eagles huh?" Edward smirked. "Eagles", I nodded.

"Any particular reason why you chose it?" he asked casually sticking his hands in his pockets. "It's one of my father's favourite songs", I shrugged mimicking his stance.

"Did you like it?" I asked him looking at Ash who was waving me over to where she and Sam were standing. "I loved it", he answered.

I regarded him for a moment, at the way his eyes glinted from the light and his smirk turned into a genuine smile. I did a little bow and said, "Well, don't make me feel exploited then. You must show me how good you are on the piano one of these days", I gave him a pointed look.

"How did you know I play the piano?" he cocked his head. I realised my blunder but it was too late to take it back now so I smiled instead and said, "Magician. See you later Edward," I waved and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_If you can make one heap of all your winnings, a__nd risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss,_

_And lose, and start again at your beginnings, a__nd never breathe a word about your loss;_

_If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew, t__o serve your turn long after they are gone,_

_And so hold on when there is nothing in you e__xcept the will that says to them: 'Hold on!'_

_-_Rudyard Kipling, _If_

_12__th__ September 2004_

"But Nan I'm not sick anymore!" I argued with a very flushed looking Nan. "I said no Lani. You're not going out until you've downed every last drop of the decoction." The straight up algae looking stuff she called her 'decoction' seemed to smile smugly back up at me from the mug.

"Fine", I grumbled giving in after a 15 minute long heated debate over the word 'sick'.

"Good girl", she patted my head as if I was a 5 year old. "Now, wear lots of layers and be back before 7 okay? I'll make mushroom spaghetti for dinner", she instructed and left.

I did as told and put on a thick coat over my woollen sweater that Nan knitted for me months ago-apparently as a belated birthday present. It was fluffy and comfortable and reminded me too much of Ma's warm hugs. Making sure I had my phone with me I heaved my satchel over the shoulder and walked out and in to a cloudy grey day.

Being sick turned out to be good for me as I had time to contemplate certain things. I was done being a pawn in my father's games and I decided to at least try and find some answers on my own instead of just sticking to a hopeless routine every day. My first option was to go to a library and gather resources but the only library in Forks was the one in Forks High and I doubted I would find anything worthwhile there. Nevertheless I decided to give it a try tomorrow.

My second and last option was the internet. If I were back home I would have been researching online and googling on my smartphone left and right but since this was still 2004- 16 years in the past- the only option I had available for getting high speed internet access was the internet café. Unfortunately for me there were no internet cafes in Forks. So the only choice remaining was the net connection down in the Police station. And that was exactly where I was headed.

_This is a very bad idea, _I chided myself mentally._ What if the officers catch me in my half assed lie? _But I couldn't chicken out now since I was already here. The office block I now stood in front of was a little white and blue triple storeyed building that looked more like an apartment than a police station if we overlooked the few police cruisers parked outside and the signboard that said 'Police Station, Forks, Washington'. _Relax. This is only like the humble abode for cops, _I thought._ I can wing it._

I found out I could not wing it as I looked at Charlie Swan in his full cop attire and chief glory. "Chief Swan, g-good morning. I-I'm Elani Dey", I extended an already trembling hand for him to shake.

I straightened my posture as recognition sparked in his brown eyes. "You're Illora Dey's granddaughter", he said taking my offered hand. "How can I help you?"

"I, uh-you see we've been given this project in Biology regarding triple coding DNAs and it's due tomorrow. I already went to the library in Port Angeles but couldn't find much relevant material. So I was hoping m-maybe I could use the internet here to do some research?" I pulled the lie out my arse and laid it in front of him.

His sceptical look was giving me sweaty palms. "You don't have internet access at home?" he asked.

"No sir. Well, I do. But it's incredibly slow. Takes the thing ages to load", I smiled sheepishly, "I promise it won't be long", I added.

"Well alright. You can use the computer. Just be sure you're not searching, um, other stuff." He cleared his throat. I felt my face heat up like an oven. "Of course not sir. Thank you." he nodded and showed me to the office computer.

After several minutes of browsing fake project information I finally seemed to have hit a bit of a jackpot. Sara's brother Sid was a tech savvy. So during our time schmoozing through horrendous physics tuitions he had imparted me- '_from the goodness of his heart' _as he always used to add- with a little of his hacking knowledge. With the help of that I was able to get into a secure server and log into a private search of anomalies-both earthly and extra-terrestrial- in and around Washington. I got several hits, most of which seemed scams. I filtered the time span to this month, and voila! There it was. According to the article, apparently there was an unusual tectonic activity in a specific location around Washington a few days prior. I skimmed the unimportant parts.

_Sources have reported that on 5__th__ September they found a crater, not larger than 3 feet, in the shape of an arc in one of the private waiting rooms on the ground floor of the Seattle airport. The strange part is that the authorities claim that the waiting room in question was in fact out of bounds for every one due to ongoing renovations. The CCTV footage from the camera inside the room that showed nothing out of the ordinary prior to the seismic activity (which seismologists say was not an earthquake) seems to have shut off on its own just before the incident. Seattle police is now looking into the matter. Meanwhile, this unusual occurrence has caused a bit of a stir among fans of alien conspiracy theories…_

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Chief Swan asked, coming to stand beside me. I logged out quickly before closing the tab.

"Yeah sort of. Thank you Chief Swan. This was honestly great help", I attempted what I hoped was a grateful smile. He nodded.

"Oh wait… Here, this is for you", I said taking out a brown paper bag. "Nan told me to give it to you. I think it's beef brisket."

He blinked. "Okay. How much?" he took the bag. I shook my head, "Oh no sir. You don't have to pay for it. It's for helping me." "And what if I hadn't helped you?" he raised a brow.

My sort of smile turned into an actual one, "Then I probably would have used that parcel to convince you into helping me." He chuckled, "You know, you're just like Illora. Tell her I said thanks," He said in parting.

Having some spare time on my hands I chose to take a detour through the woods to brush off the haze that was now my mind. I trudged through a visible trail, mindful not to go off track and pondered over my recent findings. If my father somehow managed to send me into this world through the inter dimensional door then I realised that must have been what caused the crater and earthquake_._ How he managed such a feat was the foremost thing on my mind. _He's a scientist for god's sake, albeit an eccentric one, but a scientist nonetheless. Not a bloody magician_. I knew he kept secrets well, even from his own family. But at some point or another I imagine, we all do. I could not imagine him keeping one such as _this_ from me for so long.

I walked deeper into the forest brushing my hands along the rough bark of tall pine trees, inhaling deep lungful of woodsy air and listening to birds chirping their quiet melody- a stark contrast to the inner turmoil happening within me. It was refreshing for a change, seeing all brown and green spanning miles, hearing the crunch of leaves under my boots and feeling the tingle of cool air on my skin. But soon enough I found myself lost and my tranquillity turned into trepidation. I checked my phone but there was no signal. _Well shit, _I thought when to make matters worse, it began to pour heavily.

Anxiety slowly made its way up my spine and before it could blossom into panic I started running- a bad decision, I realised later. Any sense of direction escaped me-scenery blurring past as pure adrenaline pumped through my legs and my brain urged me to find civilization again. Then-as if the gods themselves were conspiring against me-I slipped.

It would have been one thing if I had fallen on muddy ground but instead I found myself sinking. I fell into a river or rivulet- I didn't know- but the only thing filling my senses was water. It pushed down on me from all sides and I knew half the battle was already lost as somewhere at the back of my mind I recalled I didn't know how to swim. _Hold on! Just-just get to the shore._ I screamed for help but it was pointless. Even as my survival instincts kicked in, everything I had learned about surviving dissolved from my brain. My hands and legs began to thrash automatically as my lungs burned for oxygen. It didn't help. The current pulled me down anyway. _So this is how it's like to drown, _I thought feeling strangely serene. _No, no. T__his is good. Maybe now I'll get to go back. I'll see Neil and Ma, and Pa will be there too. _I gave into the darkness and let the water guide me back home.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

_Edward's POV_

We were only coming back from hunting when I felt Alice go stiff beside me. "What is it my love?" Jasper held her hand.

I saw her vision but the same puzzled look must have appeared on my face as well because then he asked me. "It's nothing", I said. He frowned, "What do you mean it's nothing?"

"I saw the forest and the deep stream that cuts across it", Alice replied looking at me.

"What, that's it?" questioned Emmett seeing all our confused expressions. She nodded.

"Perhaps you and Jasper should go and see what it is", Carlisle suggested. "I'll come with you", I said standing up.

As we got nearer to the place, I heard it- a girl's voice- crying for help. Hearing frantic heartbeats but smelling only rain and wood I somehow realised with apprehension that it must be Elani. She screamed again. I sped faster and reached the bank of the brook just in time to watch her get pulled down by the current. Not wasting another second I threw the big piece of trunk Jasper passed me into the water. "Elani! Take the log!" But instead of grabbing on to it she nudged it away. '_This is good. Maybe now I'll get to go back. I'll see Neil and Ma and Pa will be there too', _I heard her thoughts clearly, just like I had in the cafeteria that day.

"Is she mad? She'll drown!" Alice shrieked in alarm.

Not thinking about anything else I shed my jacket and dived into the water at once. Pulling her out I laid her carefully over my jacket_. _Her lips had turned blue. _'Edward she's hardly breathing'_, Jasper thought helping Alice remove her shoes and coat. I felt her pulse. _Too weak. _A slow and unexpected panic crept in me when even chest compressions and resuscitations failed to have any effect on her.

"It's not working!" Alice yelled, rubbing her hands and feet briskly to restore some warmth. _No. No come on. Don't you dare! _I kept on trying to revive her, making no progress- Elani lay pale and unmoving. Just when I felt the final shred of hope leave me in a frustrated shout she gasped awake turning to the side coughing out water. Alice rubbed her back as I helped her into a sitting position.

"What the-", she groaned. "It's okay. You are safe now", I murmured.

I scooped her up and turned to my siblings, "We should take her to Carlisle, make sure she doesn't get hypothermia." They nodded in agreement and we took off in a run.

"You'll be okay, Lani", I whispered into her hair, more to my reassurance. She mumbled something in her native tongue and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: **I tried to write the last bit from Edward's POV for a change. Let me know if it worked out or if I should just stick to Lani's POV. And also please, please give me reviews. Anything will do. Otherwise there is no point in writing something I'm not sure whether people are enjoying.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_Dreams are true while they last. And do we not live in dreams?_

_-_Alfred, Lord Tennyson, _The Higher Pantheism_

_13__th__ September 2004_

The first thing I noted with foggy eyes when I woke up was that this was not my bedroom. The other thing brought to my attention was that there was someone else in the room with me I did not recognize. I tried my voice, "The hell is…" and it sounded like it passed through a sieve.

The blurred out person helped me sit up. "Glasses", I motioned to the side table.

"I'm sorry but your glasses were not on you when Edward brought you here." The man's silky voice made alarm bells ring in my head.

"Here have some water", said an equally smooth feminine voice from my other side. I startled and almost fell out of bed but the man had a steady grip on my arm- I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit or theirs. As my vision became more focused I noticed they both had golden eyes and inhuman good looks.

"Don't be alarmed dear. I'm Esme, Edward's mother", she said. Feeling queasy I took the offered glass of water and chugged it down in one go and then groaned as my throat vehemently protested.

"Slowly," the man warned, "Your trachea might feel sore. So for now fluid intake only, I'm afraid," he flashed a placating smile. I felt even more nervous. "I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen by the way."

"What-what am I doing here? What happened?" My foggy brain struggled to recall the events in order.

"You don't remember?" "I remember a lot of running and I-", it all came back to me then like a badly edited movie, "remember slipping and falling into a bloody river!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Not a river but a rather deep brook, yes. Edward, Alice and Jasper were passing through when they heard you. They were able to save you in time and brought you here", Carlisle said.

Just then the persons in question flitted in to the room accompanied by a bulked up man whose dimples seemed to be on permanent display and another unearthly stunning woman. It hurt to look directly at her for longer than 5 seconds without getting intense inferiority complex. So I looked at my hands instead. Just when I determine not to jeopardize myself with the Twilight world, the almighty continues to throws me curveball- first Edward's approachable attitude, then Alice and Jasper and now this. _Owing my life to him, _I thought bitterly balling my fists underneath the duvet. This all seemed like a cruel joke.

My stomach then, considering it the best time, gave off an enormous growl, loud enough to wake even Satan. Their amusement garnered a sheepish smile from me. "You're hungry," stated Esme, "I'll make you chicken soup. Is that alright?" Her honey eyes were full of motherly warmth. "Oh I-I'm a vegetarian."

A booming laugh came from Emmett the hulk. The withering glare Edward gave him was good enough to cut through glass. I could guess what he was thinking though- _A vegetarian human in a house full of vegetarian vampires. There could not have been a greater irony. _

"Tomato then", Esme offered. "You don't have to. Thank you Edward, Alice and Jasper for everything, honestly. But I really should get going now", I stood up. The vertigo from the sudden motion made me stumble back down.

"I think it's best if you rest here for now. You can go after you feel better", advised Papa Cullen.

I kept my arguments ready, "But I have school today and Nan- she must be worried sick about me. And I don't want to impose…"

"School doesn't start for another 5 hours", he interrupted my ramble and motioned towards the window. It was still dark outside, probably just before the onset of dawn. "And Alice has informed your grandmother that you'll be sleeping over here tonight working on a project together."

That was surprising news. "And she agreed just like that?"

"I can be persuasive," chimed Alice, a smirk on her face. I let out an unwitting unladylike snort of my own.

"So unless you want to let her know you're running a 101° temperature then…" Already feeling like an irresponsible little twat I knew I wouldn't be able pluck up the nerve to look Nan in the eye and lie to her face."Okay", I complied having run out of arguments.

"I'll be back with your soup then", Esme smiled and walked out with Dr Cullen following her, not before he gave me his 'doctor's order' to rest. I resisted the weird urge to salute and say "Yes sir, Dr Acula, sir!"

It was just me and the five Cullen siblings, staring at me like they would at an alien specimen-which I realized I was. The intrinsic instinct to run and hide raised goosebumps on my arm as two words came to mind- predator and prey. Their death stillness and unnerving gaze was not helping matters.

"How are you feeling?" Alice- ever the ice breaker- was the first one to thaw.

"Like I tangoed with the devil", I replied honestly. _They wouldn't hurt me…I dearly hope._ They chuckled, barring Rosalie, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. _I feel you sister._

"I believe we haven't had the chance to meet before. I'm Eddy's big brother Emmett", the Hulk introduced plopping down at the edge of the bed.

"Hello Eddy's big brother Emmett, I'm Elani", I smiled at his goofiness, swallowing unease and bitterness alike and extended a hand. He grinned back and did not hesitate before shaking it.

"That must be one hell of an adventure there. Do you remember everything?" he inquired.

"Emmett", Edward said in warning.

I waved him off and turned to the big guy, "I remember a lot of water and passing out and er, for some strange reason Coleridge's words from The Rime of the Ancient Mariner." I gave a nonchalant shrug, like the incident was nothing more than a stroll in a daisy park and wouldn't leave any sort of lasting impression on my mind. "But it was good to have 'nearly died in a foreign country' ticked off my bucket list", my attempt at joke was met by his laugh. I liked that it was full and hearty.

Esme came back with a steaming bowl of soup. _Wow. That was quick, _I thought blowing and downing it quickly, "It's good. Way better than Nan's algae soup", I said. _Shut up._

"Algae soup?" Emmett smirked raising a brow. I shook my head, "You don't wanna know."

I eyed the five vampires then, standing around the bed in a half circle as if about to sing in the choir. "Please, you guys don't have to stand there like that. I've probably interrupted your day- er, night enough as it is", I said.

"Finally," said Rosalie strutting out doing a perfect cat walk. Emmett followed her with a rueful smile and a "See you later Lani."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on you like this", I apologized.

"No Lani. Please don't mind Rosalie", said Esme with a kind smile, "She's a little closed off to new people. But she'll come around." I recalled Rosalie to be closed off to _most_ people. _Definitely can't blame her. I would be closed off to any possible threat to my existence too._

"Ay Lani, I think you should probably change out of those clothes", Alice piped up suddenly.

I looked down at my t-shirt and torn up pants, grateful that no one changed me while I was incapacitated.

"Wait I'll bring you a few options to try out." Alarmed I opened my mouth to protest but she already danced out the door.

I stared at Jasper giving him a pleading look. "Sorry Lani, can't help you here", he smiled sheepishly and followed his girlfriend. Esme too took the empty bowl from my hand and left.

Now it was just me and Edward. He looked at me and feeling brave I stared right back. He raised a brow and I raised both of mine. He uncrossed his arms as I crossed mine. I chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"So…_Eddy, _seems like I owe you one." I said. "Yes _El, _you do", he replied a lopsided smirk on his face. _The prick was listening in on me. _

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to go wandering around in unfamiliar woods?" he narrowed his own topaz ones.

"Touché", I smiled, "Really though, Edward. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome", he said coming to sit at the foot of the bed. His face melted into a genuine smile. "What were you doing in the forest, if I may ask?"

Not wanting to lie entirely, I opted for "I just took a detour on my way _home_", I wavered on the last word, "It turned out to be the worst possible decision."

"A detour from where?" I shrugged, "Just some stuff I had to do." He didn't press further.

We looked out the window as the first rays of light filtered through layers of trees. I was suddenly hit with a memory.

_"Ma, why 'Elani'?" I asked one night as Ma sat oiling my hair. "What do you mean honey?" "I mean, why did you choose to name me Elani? I know it's not an Indian name." I tilted my head up to look at her. She smiled. "Your father chose it. The day you were born he held you close and said you were the light of his life. You were his Elani." "Really? I thought you were the 'light of his life." She laughed, the dimple on her cheek deepening. "I think being the love of his life is enough for me. And besides, you're my Elani too." _

That had brought a smile on my face-then and even now. The sudden memory made the ache in my heart more pronounced. _I shouldn't be here. She needs me. My family needs me, _I thought.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward regarding me in an odd way. Worried I got carried away, I added a few more metaphorical bricks to my guard. The crease between his brows eased."You should probably get some sleep now. Alice won't wake you if you're asleep", he said.

I looked at him and at the way shadows danced across different angles of his face. "I can't", I said. "Why not?"

The hesitation on my face must have been plainly obvious because then he said, "Nightmares?" The question was so softly asked as if he was afraid he would prod into some unpleasant memory. "Insomnia", I replied.

He turned to fully face me, urging me to go on. "It's difficult to sleep when there are different things going on in my mind. And then if I wake up once I can't go back to sleep," I couldn't keep out the indifference from my voice. I looked out once again, not wanting to see the understanding in his eyes.

"I'll tell her you're sleeping if you can pretend convincingly", he offered- ever the hero.

"Now that I can do. Thanks Edward", I smiled getting under the covers.

I heard Alice saunter in a few moments later. I closed my eyes, evening out my breathing. It felt like playing possum in front of a laser eyed eagle.

"Come on Alice, she's asleep. You can come back later." I could almost hear her pout.

"You're a real lifesaver, you know that?" I said to him once I was sure Alice was gone. He chuckled, "So I've been told." He walked closer but then deciding against something he said, "You get some rest now. I'll see you in the morning." And then he walked out shutting the door gently.

It was for the best because when the realization of the current situation coupled with the near death experience settled in to me fully, my apprehension soared. _I'm with the Cullens. I'm with the Cullens in their house. I'm with the Cullens in their house in one of their rooms, _I thought muffling a frustrated sigh with the pillow.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Alice! What is wrong with you?" I shrieked at the hyper fashionista, who was presently attempting to get me in one of her skirts and blouse. It was too early in the morning to be playing dress up.

"Come on Lani! You'll look great, I swear!" She chased me around the room as I ducked and darted away from her. "Not happening."

"Fine", she huffed, "You can wear your boring jeans and shirt." She caved in and tossed me a pair of black jeans and a solid white shirt.

"Thank you," I said and walked in to the massive bathroom.

The water in the tub seemed daunting at first, bringing back very recent, and very chilling memories but after several minutes of mental coaxing I was able to push past it. I took my time in the shower, seeing as there was no shortage of hot water in the Cullen household. Everything about this house was luxurious and sophisticated. I was more than surprised when Alice informed me that Esme designed the whole thing from scratch. _Talk about being talented, _I thought rubbing a heavenly smelling soap on my arm. In fact, everything about the Cullens screamed high class. Starting from their otherworldly looks to their labelled attires, all of it managed to make me look and feel like a hobo. One thing I recall vividly was cringing every time Bella fawned over them but now, as I got to see for myself, I could understand the appeal. Compared to normal people like me who struggled with issues such as acne, greasy hair and talking with their mouths full, these ethereal beings seemed perpetually prim and proper.

I felt like a thankless prune thinking about the people who just about saved my life a day ago as though they didn't belong here on earth. But I couldn't help the sense of lowliness that crawled its way up my spine whenever I looked at them. _Humans have inferiority complex. Period, _I thought buttoning up the shirt that fit a bit too snugly on me. I covered it up with my sweater.

Descending the steps to greet the Cullens at the dining table I found myself presented with a lot of food. Bowl of cereal, sandwiches, pancakes, and glasses of at least three different kinds of juices waited patiently in front of me.

"Oh Lani come. I made breakfast", Esme smiled kindly. "I think you mean a feast Esme", my smile was nervous.

They all looked at me expectantly, including Rosalie, as if I would simultaneously start to juggle with the plates and devour it at the same time.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that I eat all of this by myself now would you?" I asked.

"All of us ate already. So yes, this is all for you", said Edward smirking.

"Well I'll just go and conjure up a few spare abdomens then", I whispered to myself. And being the hyper sensitive beings that they were, they heard me and laughed.

After somehow managing to solely gobble down most of the breakfast, I thanked Esme and Carlisle profusely for their hospitality. Carlisle shook my hand warmly after giving me another check-up and an all clear and Esme-being the affectionate Mama Bear-told me to stop by anytime. I climbed into Edward's car and drove off with a final wave to Mr and Mrs Cullen.

"The others are not coming?" I asked. "They're taking Emmett's jeep today", he answered.

"Hey can we make a quick stop at my house? I need to pick up my stuff." He nodded and then, "Here's your coat. It slipped my mind to give it to you earlier."

I searched the pockets and heaved a sigh of relief when I found my phone miraculously unharmed. "Thanks. I have no idea what I would've told Nan if I'd lost this again." I said. "And speaking of Nan, it would be really swell if you don't mention anything about me almost drowning yesterday."

"I won't", he replied. "And 'really swell'?" The lopsided smile and amused quirk of his brow told me he thought of me as a loon.

"Oh shut up. I was just trying something new", I muttered. He chuckled.

The ride was mostly silent-comfortably so- until the opening tunes of Clair de Lune filled the car as Edward turned on the music.

I couldn't help myself, "Somehow I didn't peg you for a Classical music kind of guy, Eddy boy. Rap? Sure. Spice girls? Maybe. Not Debussy though." The sarcasm felt thick and familiar on my tongue. His narrowed side glance told me it wasn't appreciated. I bit my upper lip to smother a grin.

"What kind of music do you like then?" He asked, his curiosity seeming genuine.

"I like a bit of everything. Although my friend loathes my mix of Beethoven, Backstreet Boys and Bon Jovi", I shrugged. He chuckled again and I finally decided I liked it- perfectly melodic or not. "I can't imagine why", he said and parked right in front of my house.

"Wait. But I didn't give you any directions," suspicion seeped into my voice.

"I've passed through your grandmother's house multiple times, Lani. It's right on the way to school", he said. Something about the edge to his tone told me it wasn't just that. But I filed it away for later musing and clambered out of the car telling him I'd be back in a jiffy. He laughed again at my use words.

"Nan you there?" I called after picking up my school satchel and a pair of spare glasses. "Over here", she said from the kitchen.

"Hey I thought I'd-whoa!" I stopped short. Bowls and saucepans of all sizes were spread across the counter top and table, Nan in the middle of it with flour streaking her cheek and something I hoped was tomato ketchup over her apron.

"It looks like Nigella Lawson threw a Christmas party in here Nan", I said spooning a mouthful of cake mix, even though I just had a meal for ten people back at the Cullens. _As Sara says, nothing can ever fill this void._

"It's the diner's 25th anniversary today. I'm baking free brownies for everyone!" Nan cheered flapping her spatula about. A bit of cake batter flew out and stuck on the ceiling. "Oh dear…" she mumbled. I snickered.

"I wish I could help you Nan but I'm late for school and my friend's waiting in the car", I said apologetically. She waved it off. "You go dear. I have this all under control." "Clearly", I gestured to the mess sprawled in front. She pursed her lips in mock offense but then smiled shaking her head.

"Oh and Lani?" she called as I walked out, "Once you get home we'll talk about why Alice Cullen, of all people, calls me at dinner time saying you'll be spending the night at their house." I swallowed as I climbed back into Edward's car, plotting the lie I would be blurting.

"Hey I'm sorry. You're gonna miss your first period", I said looking at my watch.

"I'm not sure I would 'miss' it exactly. Besides it's healthy to skip class every now and then." His lips quirked upward.

I grinned, "Why, Mr Cullen that is not what a model student would say."

"Good thing I'm not a model student then." His carefree smile was lovely to look at.

"You don't strike me as someone who has gotten anything lower than A- on their report card", I raised my brow in challenge.

"That's not right. I got a C in Algebra last semester and then a B- in Chemistry the previous year."

"Blasphemy!" I face palmed. He nodded his head gravely, "It's true. I'm not the model student you hoped I'd be." He tapped his temple, "I'm a smart one." I laughed.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The first half of school went as usual- by the mercy of gods- without any hiccups. Mr Coleman scowled at me for being late, Ash and I shared our daily mid-class snack, Mike offered me the golden opportunity to sit with him and his posse at lunch, which I was able to politely put off for another day.

Lunch was a different story, however. Standing at queue for a bland slice of pizza, I was cornered by Lauren and her gossip buddy Jessica, Angela trailing not far behind looking just as uncomfortable as me.

"So I heard Edward Cullen gave you a ride to school today. How'd _you_ manage that?" How she 'heard it' was well beyond my means of knowing. It could have been that a hummingbird whispered in her ear and no one would have been any wiser.

I bit back my original sarcastic retort, "Yes. I usually walk on foot but it was raining heavily and Edward was kind enough to give me a ride on his way." On one hand I didn't owe these girls any explanation but on the flip side I did not want any mean girl scenario either.

"So are you like his friend now?" Jessica's question, even though just as intrusive was one or two notches down on the spite spectrum.

My eyes inadvertently darted towards the Cullen table. They weren't looking our way, but going by their focused stare on their plates I knew they were listening in.

"None of your business Stanley", Ash spoke before I could.

"No but really how did you manage to rope him, of all people, into it? He's so out of your league." "Lauren", Angela's quiet warning was lost within Lauren's sneer.

I found hilarity in her reaction. If there were any awards for nasty wanna be girlfriends it would, without the shadow of a doubt, go to her right at this very moment.

"Well I like talking to people. Sharing of _polite_ words extends our circle of friends as well as grey cells, which some people regrettably are quite lacking these days. And instead of labelling generic conversations as 'roping them in' I'd suggest you try talking to them some time", I smiled politely at her taken aback expression, "Ash I'll see you in Music." I walked out the cafeteria but not before I heard Emmett's booming laughter, which made me feel somewhat satisfied with my response.

"Elani wait!" I turned around to see Angela skipping nervously towards me. "Elani I-I'm so sorry for Lauren and Jessica's behaviour. They don't-"

I interrupted her, "It's okay Angela. You don't have to apologise."

She looked uneasy still so I said, "Besides what's High School without some good old teen drama eh?" She smiled slowly.

"Hey is that Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?" I pointed to the thick book she was clutching.

"Yeah." Her smile became just a little wider so I went on, "What page are you on?"

"I haven't started it yet. I just bought this hardback a couple of days ago." We started walking towards class.

"Well I think you should prepare for some ugly tears then. This one's a wild ride." "You've read it then? Which book is your favourite?" It was actually the seventh one but I don't think it was published in 2004. "Ooh tough. It's this one. But Goblet of Fire comes as a close second."

She nodded along, "That one's my favourite too. Cedric Diggory absolutely did not deserve to die", she said passionately.

Just then Edward brushed past me and I just could not suppress the laugh that bubbled out. They both stopped short to look at me like I had lost my marbles.

"Sorry. It's- er inside joke." Edward gave an amused shake of his head but smiled nonetheless. The bell rang and I bid Angela adieu with the promise to talk later.

At Biology Edward thankfully left out my little back and forth with the snide girls from our conversation.

"Can I drop you off home after school?" he asked after class ended. "It seems only fair I think", he gave a shrug, which I came to know was his signature response.

For some inexplicable reason I found the gesture sweet. "What, haven't I annoyed you enough yet? Why would you want to endure me for another car ride?" I asked lightly.

His incredible eyes twinkled. Literally. "On the contrary. I find you quite fascinating. You're difficult for me to read." It vaguely registered that he uttered the same line he said to Bella Swan during their first conversation.

The mirth was difficult to filter from my voice, "And usually you're a natural people reader, are you?"

"Quite." He replied. There was no brag in his tone.

It would have been easy, I imagine- going along and pretending this guy was my friend and I was just another school student and everything was fine and dandy in the world. It would have been familiar. I gently declined. "That's very kind of you Edward but I think I'll walk." Seeing the slightly put off glint in his eyes I added hurriedly, "I'm going to the diner anyway. It's in the opposite direction to your house." He frowned but didn't say anything else.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Sitting on the ottoman by the window I was gently strumming my guitar when Nan came in quietly. Sometimes she reminded me of a hobbit- what, being so nimble on her feet and everything.

"Can't sleep?" Her knowing look stopped the excuse on the tip of my tongue from getting out. I shook my head, "No."

"It's alright. That's why I brought you warm milk. It will help."

I took the glass remembering clearly how Ma used to do the exact same thing whenever I couldn't sleep. She used to brush her fingers through my hair and hum an old lullaby until I would fall into a dreamless slumber.

"Lani, dear I want you to have this", she handed me a blue leather bound diary. I unclasped the strip lock and thumbed through the worn pages, the musky smell and my mother's lilting handwriting sending chills up my arm.

"This is-its," my words refused to form coherently.

"It is your- it was your mother's." Her tone was soft and wistful.

"How did you get it?" I whispered fearing the book would vanish into thin air if I spoke too loudly.

"I have no idea. I was clearing through the things from the old cupboard in my bedroom when I came across this. I don't remember putting it there."

"Have you read it?" I looked up.

Ever since the short time I had been with her, Nan always wore an easy smile on her face, yet now as I looked at her downcast eyes and stooped shoulders I realised it was a façade she put on for her grieving granddaughter. The notion that she was grieving as well was concealed beneath that smile_. _

"No I have not. I c-can't," she swallowed heavily. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She instantly melted. I held her for a few more moments, conveying the words I could not say out loud.

"Thanks Nan. I really appreciate this", I said. She beamed, "Of course my child."

She walked towards the door and turned around and said something she would have said to her real granddaughter, "I love you Lani."

I stilled my breathing as a big lump wedged in my throat. I wished I could do more than just smile.

* * *

**AN: **Okay this was a big one. Anyway, I know Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince didn't come out until 2005 but for the story's sake let's just pretend it did. So I hope you all liked this chapter.

And also thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed this story. Actually thank you to anyone who checked out this story. It's a big encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **You can listen to 'What would I do without you' by Drew Holcomb while reading this.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_What is she like?_

_I was told-_

_She is a __melancholy soul._

_She is like_

_the sun to night, _

_a momentary gold._

_A star when dimmed_

_by dawning light;_

_the flicker of __a candle blown._

_A lonely kite-_

_lost in flight-_

_someone once had flown._

_-_Lang Leav, _The Wanderer_

_15__th__ September 2004_

_I remember the day I met Luv Raj Dey as if it were moments ago. The fact that he was hanging upside down from a mango tree and was in imminent risk of losing his limbs was a matter of slight concern to me. I know. You are probably raising a stunned brow at me right about now. I wouldn't blame you. But you see, the reason for my apathy wasn't that I was a cold hearted piece of rubbish. I would have cared, and even given him a hand if it weren't for my current position- hanging upside down from the said mango tree._

"_I'm wholeheartedly questioning my decision to help you, you insane fool!" I said. _

"_No one can resist the charm, dear Maya", he replied. There was not a hint of pretence in his tone. _

_It was this matter of fact, and perhaps innocent tone (coupled with my zeal for adventure of course) that had probably made me accept his bizarre request of accompanying him in his search for a kite, "a special kite" according to him. What could be so special about a damn kite and why he was flying it in the first place, I learned a few months later. But that isn't important._

"_A-ha! Got it." "Well that's fantastic. Can we get down now?" "Just a moment my dear", he paused to check whether his precious kite was unharmed. _

"_You call me 'my dear' one more time and I will show you my charms", I said. He laughed. _

_I can't tell whether it was his laugh or his intriguing nature that had made me fall in love with him. I'm also not sure if it was possible for anyone to not fall in love with him._

_-ooo-_

George R. R. Martin once said that a reader lived a thousand lives. It was an exhilarating notion. Who wouldn't want that? To live and laugh and escape every day into a world where the mundane problems of life didn't exist and freedom was just within reach? '_Where are you Di?' 'I'm with the Doctor, running away in the TARDIS.' _Where magic was at the tip of your fingers and adventure just outside your door step? '_Where are you now?' 'On the Hogwarts Express and on my way to Hogwarts of course.' _But then, even if that could happen in reality the price was too heavy for me. _'Am I with you?' 'You're always with me Neil.' _The burden of the sheer disappointment and hardship of my family was one I was not willing to carry.

'_The path we take will affect the world that surrounds us. That, along with death is inevitable', _Ma's words rang truer than there was one thing ingrained in my mind forever, it was that _you never leave your family behind. _ So even if I were to go through endeavours- as unreal as they might be- to reach them I would make sure that I do so. I would make sure that whatever path I took or choice I make or life I live will lead me home.

"Lani, what say you?" I was brought out of my disconnected string of thoughts by Ash's voice. "Sorry, what?"

"We were just talking about going to Port Angeles this Saturday. There's this new club opening and we were thinking about checking it out. Will you come?" I couldn't pass up such an opportunity. Never had finding answers and a way out seemed so important.

"Yeah sure Soph." We started walking towards our first class as the second bell rang.

"Okay then. We'll meet at our house at 10 and take our car", said Sam, green eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Sounds good", I nodded, my mind already elsewhere.

The diary Nan gave me turned out to be _my _mother's diary. How did I figure that out? Well, the non-descript yet vaguely threatening note from my father I found tucked in between pages was a dead giveaway.

There is a bit of _Magic_ in all of us.

We _Share_ it easily with one another,

And it makes life so much better.

Maybe it's a smile, or a laugh,

A _midnight conversation_ about nothing in particular,

A _Helping_ hand, a loving heart,

Or anything that helps Remind us all

That we are powerfully and beautifully _connected_.

Simple acts that make a difficult _World_ feel brighter.

Make haste my tiliki, for time waits for none- not even for your mother.

The poem was one he used to read me as a child. I remember it like the back of my hand. Why he would write it in a note though I had as much an idea as the next guy. Crushing the pang of longing and anxiety that arose in my heart at the word _tiliki_\- something he stopped calling me a long time ago- and the very explicit indication that Ma was running out of time I focused on the poem. True, I was no Sherlock Holmes but even the dullest person could get a general idea of what he was saying. Even though he deliberately made it as if he wanted me to decode it, nevertheless it didn't make much sense. Shared magic_? _A midnight conversation_? _Helping a connected world_?_ The puzzling memory of a snap of fingers and a wrought iron carved door sprang up and the word _magic _echoed from the creases of my mind but I dismissed it. _No that can't be,_ I thought. _Right? _The seed of doubt, however, was planted firmly now and it seemed pointless to think in terms of scientific possibilities. _Nothing that is happening to me is scientifically possible anyway. _But he said _shared _magic. Does that mean-

"Oof!" The thoughts churning in my head ended swiftly when I, very suddenly, landed on my ass, hard.

"My god! I'm incredibly sorry Lani", came the quiet voice of Stoneward Cullen. He looked apologetic while Emmett standing beside him looked quite amused.

"S'alright. I wasn't looking where I was going", I took his extended hand for help and hauled my guitar over the shoulder after making sure it was still in one piece. He pulled me up with ease and immediately released my hand as if it'd burned him. He seemed positively bothered.

"Do you eat concrete for breakfast Edward? You're hard as hell", I muttered rubbing my elbows where it'd hit the floor.

The implication of my words registered a second too late as Emmett, quite literally, burst out laughing in the middle of the corridor. Edward, if he could blush, would have resembled a tomato right now.

"No- I didn't, I mean-" I sighed and rubbed my face. "Inappropriate things come out of my mouth when I'm not caffeinated enough and also shut up Emmett." I only hoped my face didn't turn into a beet root. I gave a narrowed stink eye towards Ash who was trying and failing epically at concealing her own chortle.

Before he could say anything else that won him an embarrassing reply I grabbed Ash's hand and walked away murmuring a "See you later Edward. Bye Emmett."

"Well that was funny", Ash chuckled. "Yeah it was hysterical", I mumbled.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"_Pa what're you writing now?" The smirk on my face refused to dim at his yelp of surprise when I unexpectedly tapped him on the shoulder from behind. The papers he was clutching flew out of his hand and landed on the floor with a flutter. _

"_Oh Lani bear I didn't see you there", his wide eyes widened even further. "And that rhymed." The self-satisfactory smile that broke out on his face softened the sharp angles of his features._

_I grinned. "You should totally become a poet Pa. And how did you not see me? I've been standing here for the past 10 minutes or so." I raised my brows. _

_Sometimes he got so lost in his work that he would pretty much forget all about the world around him. One time he even forgot to breathe. Ma was not amused and dinner that night consisted of bland potatoes and unsalted lentil stew. I picked up the papers before arranging them into order. _

"_Quantum dynamics and space-time wormholes, eh? Fascinating." I read through the first paragraph, my interest peaked. _

_His woody eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree as he set out on a rant. "I know. It's a lecture I'm preparing for my students. Now quantum dynamics has to do with motion, energy and momentum exchange of systems that are governed by the laws of quantum mechanics. Quite technical if you ask me. But space- time wormholes? These beauties are like gateways to different uni- no wait a minute." He stopped abruptly and tapped his temple like he was trying to remember something. "Shouldn't you be in school?" _

_I straightened up at that and twiddled my thumbs as a nervous sweat slipped down my back. "Um that's the thing. You see w-what happened is that I sort of may have, probably, p-possibly, not-so-accidentally dunked water over Shanaya Verma at-" _

"-please tell us? Miss Dey? Are you listening?" The sound of my name being called promptly dragged me out of the shelter of my mind. It was the third time in the day I had zoned out completely. _I need to stop doing that. _"I'm sorry. What was the question again sir?"

Mr Banner huffed. "At last she graces us with her presence in the class. I asked what the differences between a prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell were. Or are you too far gone in your own head to answer that?" He looked annoyed at my absent mindedness. Any other day I would have felt rightfully chastised. Not today though. I couldn't bring myself to care in the slightest.

Sensing the uncomfortable stares of every other eye- including my vampire lab partner- turned towards me, I stood up from my chair mindful not to slouch for once. A heavy feeling was crawling its way up my throat making it difficult to breath. I closed my eyes pushing any stifling thoughts into a corner, lest I humiliate myself in front of all these strangers. "There are multiple differences between the two but the main point of distinction is that prokaryotic cell lacks a nucleus or any other membrane bound organelles such as lysosome, peroxisome, Golgi apparatus etc. The genetic material floats freely in its cytoplasm. On the other hand a eukaryotic cell is made up of membrane bound nucleus that holds genetic material as well as other membrane bound organelles. The prokaryotic cell lacks the endoplasmic reticulum whereas eukaryotic cell has it. Mitochondria is absent in the former but present in the latter. I could go on sir?" I asked.

Mr Banner bristled as he cleared his throat. "No that will be enough Miss Dey. Just make sure your attention is _in _the class next time yes?"

"Yes sir." It was my turn to clear throat, "Excuse me sir. I uh, I'm not feeling too well Mr Banner. Could I go and see the nurse?"

The itch for a smoke was nudging me in the gut. I tried not to fidget as he considered me. "Very well." He nodded, "You can collect your homework from Mr Cullen afterward."

As soon as he gave me a pass I practically dashed out of the stuffy room only heaving a sigh of relief when I was out of the school premises.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

_Edward's POV_

I found her sitting under a tree, some distance away from the school parking lot towards the forest, plucking away on her guitar and humming an unknown tune. I faltered against taking another step, hesitancy making its way up. So I stopped and watched her from afar.

Her bag was just as haphazardly strewn with contents spilling out on the ground as she looked with her raven hair wild and escaping from the ponytail. Her sleeves were rolled up, shirt half-heartedly tucked in. A cigarette was lazily balanced between two fingers as she took a drag. Sudden indignation flared up in me. I squashed it as quickly as it arose. _You barely know anything about her or her circumstances._

Even though the dark rings under her eyes told another story, she looked like she woke up from a nightmare. "_It's difficult to sleep when there are different things going on in my mind." _ I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was thinking of her home. Her face conveyed it clearly enough. She blew a ring of smoke in the air and watched as it dissolved into nothing. As she doused the cigarette by crushing it with nothing else but her fingers a sudden realisation hit me with great intensity- _I really don't know anything about her. _The thought was ironic in its honesty because if anyone had the ability to really _know_ a person it would be me.

'_What am I doing? Take me back. Please take me back.' _It was the first thing I heard her think that day in the cafeteria. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised by her thoughts or the fact that I could understand her. It was as if she had let her guard down- like she had forgotten to be _wary_. In those few moments she had become an open book. _But how would she know to be wary of me?_

_Sometimes I wake up with sadness, other days it feels like madness,_

_Oh what would I do without you?_

_When colours turn to shades of grey, with the weight of the world at the end of the day,_

_Oh what would I do without you?_

The words were sung light as air yet they reached me. It was a song I had never heard and it felt familiar nonetheless. Her eyes were closed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth like she was reminiscing something filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. _'I shouldn't be here. My family needs me.'_ The thought had puzzled me then. She puzzled me now. _"I had nowhere else to go." _

She was plucking and strumming the strings of her instrument as if it were an old memory that was coming back to her slowly. I felt like an intruder, like I was walking on something private and deep. But I could not seem to move myself. Curiosity and perhaps certain desperation rooted me to my spot. _Desperation for what?_

_A decade goes by without a warning,_

_And there's still kindness in your eyes._

_Amidst the questions and the worry,_

_A peace of mind always takes me surprise._

Maybe it was the distant longing I caught in her eyes every now and then or the sadness I read whenever her thoughts were open but I found myself reaching for her mind despite myself.

'_Where are you Di?'_An innocent question brimming with wonder and adventure.

_The difference between what I've said and done_

_And you're still standing by my side._

_A guilty soul and a worried mind,_

_I would never make it if I'm on my own._

I took a step forward.

'_Sara you knucklehead! You know we _always _stick together.' _A sense of utter fondness and loyalty.

And then another_. _

"_Lani I um, I like you. A lot." _An admittance of affection and possibilities.

I paused in my steps at the memory_. What are you doing? _I held myself back. _No. It's not for you to see_.

Like all moments this one too ended abruptly when the shrill sound of bell rang and she opened her eyes catching me standing a few paces away. Her guard was back on and her thoughts became closed off. _Why does she keep doing that?_

"Oh Eddy boy." I stiffened at the name. She noticed and smirked. I closed the few feet of distance and stood next to her. "What're you doing here?" Doubt mingling with embarrassment coloured her voice.

My response was instant. "Mr Banner sent me after you to make sure you were alright."

She raised a brow. "Well _Mr Banner _need not worry. I'm perfectly fine." Her tone was deliberately clipped. _Perhaps my reply was too quick_. "How'd you find me out here anyway?" The question was casually asked but it was evident from her stiff spine and sharp eyes that the answer 'I followed you' would not be appreciated.

"I went to the nurse's office first but you weren't there so I assumed you went home. I was out in the parking lot to retrieve something from my car when I heard your guitar and uh came to check it out_." _It wasn't a complete lie.

"Well I hope you weren't eavesdropping on my total emo moment?" She questioned picking up her bag and stuffing everything inside all at once. She gave me a side glance as she subtly attempted to step on the stub of cigarette. I gave no indication of noticing it.

"No not at all. I just spotted you seconds ago." She raised another brow but mercifully did not say anything and proceeded to walk towards the parking lot. "What were you doing out here?" I questioned and for some reason wished she wouldn't lie.

She halted but did not turn around. "I needed some fresh air. You know clear my mind," she shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking. I matched her strides and opted to lighten the mood. "Hey El", I began. She scowled. I smirked. "What's an emo moment?"

It felt good to hear the sound of her laughter. "You're such an old soul Edward." _You have no idea. _"I have to get you a book on teenage lingo one of these days."

* * *

**AN: **_Tiliki_ is an Assamese term of endearment that roughly translates to 'little one' or 'little girl' in English. Also the poem mentioned is by Topher Kearby.

Hey guys! How're you holding up? I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Anyway, I felt this chapter was a bit all over the place. But I blame Rona :p

Please let me know what you thought of it. And give me suggestions. Anything. Really.

Okay until next time! Ciao!


End file.
